


Hi, I'm Marin Dupain-Cheng

by Shirolilmoon



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, M/M, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Male!Sabrina, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolilmoon/pseuds/Shirolilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in modern-day Paris, the series focuses on the teenager Marin Dupain-Cheng and his classmate and crush Adrien Agreste. When evil arises, Marin transforms into his secret superhero persona Ladybug, while Adrien transforms into his superhero persona Cat Noir, using powerful objects known as the Miraculous. Oblivious to each other's true identities, the two work together to protect Paris from the mysterious villain Hawk Moth, who covets and attempts to steal their powers by using his akuma, butterflies infused with black energy, to influence and transform everyday citizens into supervillains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladybug and Chat Noir, Origins part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn’t draw this picture. I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug. I took inspiration, and I hope no one will be mad for the things I have written or the changes there have been made.

“Many centuries ago, magic jewels that bestowed extraordinary powers were created. These were the miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human kind. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the other; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation and the ring of the black cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power.”

“I want that absolute power Nooroo.” A dark figure said as he looked at the small flying creature in front of him. The creature was a light purple colour, small wings on its back, a large head, and small body. It was actually quite cute, when you looked at it. “I must have those miraculous. With them I can finally get my wish granted.” The man said in a tone filled with longing. The creature, Nooroo, looked at the man, seemingly to be rather nervous. “But nobody knows where these miraculous are.” He said, trying to appease the man in front of him. He did not know where they were.

The man gave Nooroo a small smirk. “I found you, though, my little Nooroo. Your miraculous,” he touched the gem in his hand, “remind me its powers again.” Nooroo nervously looked away from him, just for a second, before speaking. “The moth brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make them your devoted follower.” Nooroo said, trying to sound more enthusiastic about it. Maybe in hopes that his new miraculous holder did not hold as much evil in him as first glance would tell.

“And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?” The man asked and smiled. Nooroo looked up at the man. “But master the miraculous are not meant to used for evil purposes.” He tried. This however seemed to anger the man. He glared at the creature that was hovering in front of him, like the creature had offended him in some way.

“I must have this absolute power!” He stomped his foot down, the butterflies around him on the floor fluttering up in surprise. “Your miraculous is in my control.” He yelled and pointed at Nooroo. “I am your master now! And you must obey me.” The last was said in a slick tone. Nooroo was shocked, but he was resigned to his fate. He could not disobey his master. With a heavy heart, he looked down. “Yes master.”

The man put on the miraculous and stood straight. “Nooroo.” He said as he raised his hands. “Darkwing, rise!” Nooroo looked ups as he was called and flew into the brooch. The man’s appearance changed and he looked up at the window in the room. “From this day forth, I shall be known as Hawk Moth.” The man said. An evil laughter escaped the man, as the butterflies fluttered around him.

 

“Marin!” Marin groaned as someone called for him.

“Your alarm has been going on for fifteen minutes!” Marin grabbed the phone. Stupid phone, he just wanted to sleep. “You are going to be late for your first day of school!” There was no school. He had vacation.

Wait … that was his mother’s voice. He picked up the phone and looked at the clock. Right, vacation was over. He really did have to get up. He groaned again. “I don’t want to.” He whined. “Marin!” He looked over at where the open hatch was. His mother must have been up here earlier, since he was pretty sure he had closed it yesterday, before going to bed.

“I’m up, mom!” He called down as he sat up. He still had time, so he went down to the kitchen area, where his mother was waiting for him. He moved over and gave his mother a peck on her cheek, before he sat at the table.

“So, are you looking forward to a new day?”

“Knowing my luck, Chloe is going to be in my class again this year.” He muttered more to himself than anyone else.

Chloe had never really done much to Marin, until she one day noticed just how different he was to other guys. Now, though, she seemed to get a kick out of pointing out just how different he was than others.

She was a horrible person to everyone around her, though. It wasn’t just him. She just liked pushing other people’s buttons, almost like she got a kick out of it. Marin poured himself some food and sighed.

“You have been in the same class as her four years in a row, Marin. I’m sure you’ll have some luck this year.” His mother said encouraging. Marin made a half-hearted laughter.

“Like I can actually be that kind of luck.” He sighed. He was probably the most unlucky guy on earth. He kept tripping all the time, half of them seemingly was over his own feet.

 “Don’t say that!” His mother scolded and Marin looked at her. “It’s the start of a new year. This will be just fine.” His mother smiled at her. He gave her a smile back, hoping for once his mother was right, and his bad luck would somehow vanish for the day.

He finished his breakfast and headed down into the bakery, where his father, Tom, was busy with singing. He gave his dad a look, and when the large man noticed him, he smiled. “Marin!” He called. “I have made some macaroons that you can take with you!” He said a grabbed the box he had put them in.

“I added a lid, so that you wouldn’t spill them over the floor, should you drop them.” He said and winked. “Dad, these are so awesome!” As Marin looked at the Macaroons Tom had made.

“But I don’t need the lid to keep them in the box. I’m not tha-” Just as he was about to take them, they slipped, and had it not been for Tom’s quick reflexes they’d all been smashed on the floor.

“And what did you say?” Tom asked and gave Marin a smirk. Marin blushed a little and took the box from him again. Thank you for thinking about the lid, dad.” He said and smiled. “You are the best.”

Tom smiled. “Well, I have the best designer, so of course my cakes are the best.” He said and showed off the design Marin had made.

Marin chuckled. “Well, I’m glad they can be used for something.” He said. “Well, I better get going. See you tonight.” He said as he headed for school. He stopped at the sign as is was red and started thinking about the new year ahead. He was looking forward to see who was going to be in his class, even if Chloe was going to be there. He still frowned upon thinking that. Yeah, Chloe was not going to be a nice surprise, that’s for sure.

The sound of people calling out broke him from his thought. He looked up to see a man walk out. He looked rather old and …

… wait a minute

He looked at the light. It was still red. That man had walked out for red! He looked to the side and saw a car approaching. He gasped. The man would be hit. He ran over to the man and grabbed his arm, before dragging him to safety. The car honked his horn and gave Marin the finger for running out in front of him. Marin had probably given him a heart attack. He felt bad, but at least both the elderly man and himself was safe. That was when he noticed that he was lacking the box of macaroons.

He looked around and then gasped as he spotted them. In his rush to help the old man, he had dropped the box. The lid hadn’t hopped off, however, but he was sure some of the macaroons was broken.

“Are you okay, sir?” He asked the stranger. “You need to be more careful, you could have gotten hurt.” He said and smiled. The man smiled at her. That old people smile that made it seem like everything was alright with the world. “I’m sorry young one, I’ll be more careful.” He looked at the box. Marin looked at it too, before he sighed and opened the box. “Do you want one?” He asked.

The man politely took one and smiled. Marin smiled back, “I got to go. I hope you get home safely. Remember to look at the light.” He said and hurried over the walkway, now that the light had changed. He stopped in front of the school and looked back at where the man had been, but he was gone.

He sighed as he looked at the gate. A new day, and a new class. He smiled. Today was going to be just fine.

 

Today was not fine.

Chloe was in his class. He had seen the roster and he was not going to be rid of her this year either. Luckily, she seemed to be late, so maybe he’d be free of her talking to him before classes started.

He sighed and looked to the side. Sabino was looked at the door waiting for Chloe to arrive, like a lovesick little puppy. Marin really felt for Sabino. The poor guy clearly was star struck on Chloe, if not having the biggest crush on her, and Chloe was totally taking advantage of that. Marin sighed.

At that moment he was glad that girls didn’t really say much to him.

He saw Nino sit in in the front row in front of him and poked his shoulder. “Hey dude, what are you doing here?” He asked. “The teacher didn’t like me in the back, so I got moved.” Marin chuckled. “That sucks, dude.” He said. “Yeah, whatever.” Marin smiled. Nino was a simple guy, with simple needs. The need not to sit in the front of the class was a rather important one.

He was in his own thoughts when someone sat next to him.

He looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and chocolate coloured skin. “Oh, um … hello.” He said and smiled at her. The girl smiled back and was about to speak. “MARIN!” The two of the was startled, when someone yelled Marin’s name.

Marin groaned. That voice could only be …

He turned to look as Chloe Bourgeois walked up to him. He gave him a nervous smile. “What is wrong now, Chloe?” He asked.

She immediately went up to him. “Marin, you are in my seat.” Marin looked up. “I have always been sitting here, Chloe.” He stated. Sabino came over. “Marin, new year, new seats.” Chloe glared at Sabino. “Why didn’t to keep the seat open for me, Sabino!” Marin saw how Sabino shrunk.

Chloe then turned to Marin. “Listen fairy, Adrian will start in school this year, and since he is going to be sitting in the front, I have to sit here. I don’t want him near anyone with your taste.” Marin looked at the seat in front of him, next to Nino. So, Chloe wanted to sit behind this Adrian, huh? Poor guy. He turned to Chloe.

“Who is Adrian?” He found himself asking. Chloe puffed up and looked at him as if he was an idiot.

“You don’t know who Adrian is? What rock have you been living under?” Marin shrank a little. Sabino and Chloe laughed at him. “He is only a famous model” Sabino provided, finally telling Marin who this guy was.

“Adrian is my best friend, and he adores me.” Chloe said with pride in her tone. “Go on, move. You too glasses!” She said and pointed at the new kid.

Marin was about to speak up, when the girl next to him spoke. “You are too late, these seat are ours, so buzz off.” Both he and Chloe looked at her. Marin with awe, and Chloe with annoyance. The girl crossed her arms. “Besides, who elected you queen of the seats?” Chloe smirked. “Ohh, look Sabino. We got a little do-gooder in our class this year.” She leaned closer to the new girl and they glared at each other. “What are you gonna do? Shoot laser out of your glasses?” She taunted.

The girl, however, didn’t back off. She stood up to Chloe. “Wouldn’t you like to know, blondie.” Then she sat back down. Marin looked at her. “You know, it …” The girl looked at him, her glare making him pause. He really didn’t like drama or conflicts. “No, we are staying here.” She said. Marin didn’t really know what to do, but luckily that was the time the teacher walked in.

“Miss Bourgeois, please take a seat.” Chloe went over and started to complain to the teacher that Marin took her seat, but Bustier didn’t listen to the complains, and Chloe ended up sitting on the other side’s front row.

Marin turned to the girl, though. “Wow that was so cool! You totally stood up to Chloe right there.” He said in awe. The girl smiled at him.

“You should have more backbone, dude.” She said and poked him in the chest. “You are suppose to be a guy. Look at this.” She shoved her phone in Marin’s face. “I only did what Majestia would do.” There was a picture of a comic book heroine. He looked at her. “She says that all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.”

Then she pointed at Chloe, who was pouting in her seat at the front row, with Sabino trying to calm her mood. “That girl over there is evil.” Marin had to agree with that statement. Chloe was evil. “And we are the good people!” She said and pointed at the two of them.

“We can’t let her get away with it.” The girl seemed proud to stand up for herself. That Marin wanted to argue with, however. “Well that’s easier said than done. She likes to make everyone’s life miserable. Mine more than most.” He said and looked down.

The girl slapped his back. “That because you let her, dude.” He sighed. It was true, but he didn’t like conflicts. “You just need more confidence.” Marin looked at her. Then she looked at him too and he noticed how close they were.

“Um …” Marin looked away and then his eyes landed on the box with macrons. He smiled and opened the box. True enough, over half of them was broken. He picked up one of the good ones and gave it to her.

“I’m Marin.” He said and smiled. Alya smiled back. “Alya.” She said and took the macron from him and ate it. He looked over at Alya, just as class was about to start. Alya opened her mouth to ask something, but Mrs. Bustier started class. Marin’s attention turned to the board. And the seat in front of him.

It was still empty.

Hadn’t Chloe said something about her little bestie sitting there? Where was this Adrian?

He didn’t get much time to speculate, when his thoughts was interrupted by Ivan and Kim. Ivan seemed mad, and Kim had that smug grin on his face that said he had done something.

Mrs. Bustier frowned at the commotion. “What is going on up there?” She asked giving the two boys an annoyed look. Ivan immediately went on the defensive. “It’s Kim.” Then he glared at Kim and raised his fist. “I’m so gonna get-”

“Ivan!” The two looked at her. “Go to the principal’s office.” She said and pointed at the door. Ivan growled, but took his bag and walked out.

 

Adrian ran up to the school ground. He smiled as he reached the school. He was so close. Just a few steps more and he’d have his first school day. He flinched when he heard a car stop at the school. He knew what that meant.

“Adrian, please reconsider.” He sighed and turned around and saw Nathalie walk towards him. Behind her was the Gorilla bodyguard that his father insisted had to be at Adrian’s side at all time whenever he left the house. “You know what your father wants.”

He frowned. “But what about what I want?” He asked. “I want to go to school like everybody else.” Nathalie rubbed her nose. “Adrian, your father-”

Both of them stopped as they heard a groan. Adrian and Nathalie turned to see and elderly mad on the ground. He must have stumbled or maybe someone had pushed him. He reached for his cane. Without thinking, Adrian hurried over and helped him up.

“Are you okay, sir?” He asked and looked at the man, making sure that there was no injury. “Yes. Thank you, young man.” The man said and smiled.

Adrian smiled back at him. “Okay, but be careful.” He turned back to Nathalie and sighed again. He knew it was pointless to argue with her.

He sighed and walked back to Nathalie. “What’s so wrong with wanting to be like other people?” He asked, but Nathalie was giving him a disapproving look and he looked down.

“Please don’t tell my father about all of this.” He said. The last thing he needed was for his dad to lecture him.

He felt the Gorilla place his hand on his shoulder and he was escorted to the car. He sat down in the back seat and looked at the school one last time, before Nathalie drove them away. He had been so close. He sighed.

He wondered how much Chloe would flip on him when he told her he wouldn’t make it.

He sighed again. She was probably angry right now. Luckily, he wouldn’t be targeted her anger. Still, he kind of felt sorry for whoever did get Chloe’s attention.

 

Marin looked at the seat that Ivan had vacant after the argument. He hadn’t come back yet. It was a bit worrying. “Okay, people that have PE, go to the gym. People with study hall will meet at the library.” Mrs. Bustier said and smiled at them. Marin looked at Alya.

“What do you have?” He asked. “Study hall.” He smiled.

“Me too.” Alya chuckled. “Lucky us.” Then the school shook, causing Marin to stumble and fell onto the ground.

He groaned a bit, but then Alya grabbed his hand to help him up. “Come on!” She called and dragged Marin after her, as she ran out of the library. They ran to the front door where they saw it. Right there in front of school. A stone monster. Marin gaped as the monster yelled. What was he yelling about? Then he recognized the voice. It was Ivan’s voice.

“What’s going on? That’s Ivan’s voice!” He said and looked over at Alya. Unlike him, she looked ecstatic. “It’s as if he have been transformed into a super villain!” She almost sounded like she was containing a squeal. That … baffled Marin. How could she be so positive about this?

Then she took out her phone and started checking a lot of things. Marin was half panicking and didn’t pay much attention. Then Alya ran off. “Wait, where are you going?” He asked. Alya just turned to him. “Where there are super villains there is always super heroes. No way I’m missing this.” Marin didn’t get to say more before she was gone.

He looked back at where the stone giant had been before, but he too was also gone. What was happening today?

 

“Who was the first president of the fifth French republic?”

Adrian sighed and rested his head in his palm as he answered the question without the slightest hesitation.

“Excellent Adrian.”

“Give me a minute, would you Nathalie? I’d like to speak to my son.” Adrian looked up and saw his father stand on the other side of the large dinning room, which Nathalie and him currently was using as his study hall.

Nathalie bowed and with a quick “yes sir” she left the room.

“You are not going to school, I already told you.” Adrian was shocked, and looked at the door that Nathalie had left from. She must have tipped off his father. He had asked her not to, and she still told him. “But father-”

“Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world!” Gabriel said in a tone that meant he didn’t want any arguments, but Adrian couldn’t stop himself.

“It’s not dangerous, father. I’m always stuck in here by myself. Why can’t I go outside and make friends just like everybody else?”

“Because you are not like everybody else! You are my son!” Then he left the room.

Leaving Adrian

Alone

Again.

Adrian glared at the table. The books that he had brought with him for the tutoring still there. Nathalie would probably come back soon, but he didn’t feel like studying and instead ran for his room.

He slammed the door behind him. This was not fair! His father always kept him lock in this stinking house. He wanted out. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Then he felt it. Tremors. He sat up. What was that?

He ran for the door and opened it to see what was going on, and was greeted to see a stone monster? Yeah, that was definitely a stone giant monster.

He ran back into his room and turned on the television. It showed an interview with the mayor. He encouraged people to stay inside. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one stuck in his home.

That was when he noticed the box.

 

Marin had watched the new on his computer, when the box on his desk caught his attention. He didn’t recall owning a box like that. It looked like something you’d store jewellery in. He took the box in his hands and examined it. It was a very pretty box.

He slowly opened it.

The first thought he had was, earrings.

The second was, why are they glowing?

A bright light then blinded him, and he had to shut his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was face to face with a … thing.

He screamed and darted back. “It’s a giant bug!” But it didn’t look like a bug,

“A mouse!” He tried, but that seemed to be a wrong description too in his head.

“A bug mouse!” He said in the end, not even sure if that was a real thing. He distant himself further from the flying bug mouse.

“Everything is going to be okay. Don’t be scared.”

Marin blinked. The thing talked. Without thinking, he started throwing stuff at it, trying to get it away from him. “Get away from me, you … you …” He said as he ran from one corner of the room to the next, trying to get away from the thing.

“Listen, Marin, I know things might seem a little confusing and strange to you right now, but let me explain.” Marin was still panicking, as he found his hands wrapping around a glass. He saw the bug fly closer to him, and without any other thought than panic, he trapped it in the glass.

The bug looked at her through the transparent glass. “Okay.” It said, as it seemed to accept it’s confinement. “If that makes you feel safer.”

“What are you, and how did you know my name?” Marin sure as hell didn’t tell it his name.

“I’m a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.” Then the Kwami started explaining a lot of things at once. How he was going to be a superhero, and defending Paris against evil with his … Lucky charm?

What was up with that? Marin kind of started to panic through the long speech. When she was done Tikki asked if she could come out.

Marin, however had other plans.

“Mom! Dad!” That seemed to make the thing –Kwami- nervous.

“No, no, no … ” Then Tikki went through the glass to stop him from opening the hatch to his room. “I’m your friend, Marin. You must trust me. You are the only one who can stop Stoneheart.” Marin looked at her. “Who?” He found himself asking.

His brain couldn’t comprehend this. The kwami could phase through objects. She could fly. She could _talk_. And now she was telling him to stop this Stoneheart.

Did she mean the stone giant that he had seen at school? And he was going to stop it?

“This has to be some kind of mistake, or a sick joke.” He said and back away from Tikki again. “My only superpower is that I’m super clumsy and unlucky.” He said. Then an idea popped up. “What about Alya. She’d be perfect.” He said and smiled. “She seemed to love super heroes. She’d help you out. Maybe you should go see her instead.”

“Marin.” Tikki said as she flew close to his face, making Marin tense up. “You are the chosen one.” Then she smiled. “You can do it.” Marin hesitated a bit, looking between Tikki and the box. He didn’t seem to have much of a choice. He looked at Tikki. “You sure you want me?” He asked. Tikki nodded. “Just put on the miraculous.”

Marin walked over to the box, where Tikki had appeared. “These are earrings, Tikki.” He said. “How am I supposed to wear earrings? I don’t even have holes.” Tikki giggled. “It’s magic, Marin. Just put them on, like if you had holes.”

Marin looked down at them, as he moved to a mirror, so he could see what he was doing. He picked one up nervously, and moved it to his ear. There was no pain, but he could feel the needle go through his ear. “I must have fallen asleep over my desk again. This can’t be real.” He muttered to himself.

“Okay, what do I have to do exactly?” He asked attaching the other earring.

“You have to destroy the object where the akuma have attached itself to.” Marin blinked. “The what?” He asked, “An akuma. They look like black butterflies. You have to release it from the object, by destroying it and then capture the akuma.”

Marin sighed. “Right capture a butterfly. What was that about that Lucky charm thing again?” He asked, wanting to be sure he understood everything. Tikki smiled. “It’s your secret super power.” He groaned. He really could have used a day in advance, so he’d have time wo wrap hi head around it all.

“This is all going too fast, Tikki. There is a thing out there right now. Couldn’t you have come like before, where I had time to talk?” He knew it probably wasn’t fair, but seriously?

“I … I … I won’t be able to pull this off.” He said defeated. Tikki looked sympathetic. “Trust yourself Marin. Just say spots on.” Tikki winked.

“Spots on?” Marin asked. What did-

The next two seconds of his life that the weirdest he had ever experienced. He looked down at himself and let out a gasp.

He looked down at himself. He was dressed in spandex. A complete red suit with black dots. He blushed completely red. “S-Spots off!” He called, hoping that would remove the embarrassing suit. Tikki looked at her. “What is wrong Marin?” She asked.

“I can’t wear that!” He said and looked at her. Tikki seemed to look completely confused over his refusal, and why did he have to defend himself?

“Are you crazy? You honestly think any sane person would ear that?” He asked.

“What? What’s wrong with it?” Tikki asked and tilted her head. Marin groaned. “How about the fact I look ridiculous in it?” He pointed out. Tikki seemed a bit hurt at that. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like … It’s just a little too tight, and … come on, I’s a spandex suit, Tikki. I look …” He rubbed he back of his head.

“Just … make it less red or something, please Tikki. And maybe not a spandex suit.” He begged. Tikki sighed, but nodded. “Okay, I guess I can do that much.” Marin smiled.

“Spots on!” He called again, this time prepared for the transformation. When he opened his eyes after the transformation finished. The uniform felt different.

He looked at the mirror to see the damage. He was wearing a mask with the colour of a ladybug. He guessed the colour scheme was non-negotiable. He had a loose high neck suit, and his chest and back was in ladybug colour as well. His arms was made out of black leather, until his elbows, where they turned red again. On his shoulder there was a red dot. His fingers was also covered in black, while his palm was red.

Then he looked at the black belt and the black pants, with red on the side, which ended in leather boots. The biggest difference was the two long pieces of cloth that was hanging behind him. He guessed they were suppose to symbolise the antenna of a ladybug. He liked it, and decided that this was the most normal he’d get.

Besides, Tikki would probably hate him, if he de-transformed again to complain. He noticed the yoyo that was attached to the leather belt.

He sighed a little as he looked at himself. This skin-tight suit really showed off his body. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Okay, I’m ready.” He said as he made his way out of the hatch that lead to the balcony above his room.

The news had talk about where the Golem was heading. The stadium. He looked at the yoyo. “So, special power and a super yoyo. What a superhero I’m gonna be.” He said and played with it. “What am I even gonna do with this?” He asked. “Tikki?” He called. He sighed and tried flinging the yoyo out to the nearby roof.

To his surprise, the string seemed to extend infinite. He called it back before it his anything and looked at it. “Okay … magic yoyo.” He mumbled. Then he looked at the church. He wondered if it could get all the way over there. Well, one way to find out.

 

So, Adrian knew he hadn’t really given the cat kwami, Plagg his mind reminded him, much time to explain anything to him. He heard the word, freedom and transform, and superhero, a partner too and … well he heard the important things and didn’t hesitate to get a taste of the outside world.

Like now, where he was trying out his new powers. This baton was somewhat wicked. It seemed to stretch infinite. He smiled as he made a small bridge between two houses, and tried to walk across it, finding it surprisingly easy to keep his balance.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this.” He said to himself as he walked. Then he spotted something red flying towards him, and a scream.

Before he knew it, he collided with the thing that had flied towards him, and he ended up tangled in a string dangling from his baton with another guys. Adrian, not really sure how to react to this, played it off “Well, nice of you to drop in.” He jest.

The guy blushed a little. “Sorry, I’m not really used to this.” They got loose of the thread. Adrian eyed the guy up. He was very slim. He smiled. “You must be the partner that my kwami told me about.” He guessed. He didn’t expect many people walking around in skin tight suits.

The guy nodded.

“I’m .. hmmm …” He hadn’t really thought of a name. “Char Noir” He said in the end. “Yeah, Chat Noir, and you?” He gave the guy a curious look.

“I’m Ma…. Uhh …” Adrian watched as the guy tried to untangle his yoyo from his baton, while trying to introduce himself.  One hard tug and the baton flew right down and hit Adrian right in the head, causing him to wince and rub his head. “Madly clumsy, my bad.” He said and looked down at his feet.

“Hey, no worries. I’m new to this too. We’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Then the ground tremored again. Adrian jumped into action right away. “Hey, wait.” Adrian turned and saw the guy was still standing there. “Where are you going?” Adrian raised an eyebrow. “To save Paris, right?” That was the price for his freedom, after all. One he gladly paid.

Marin looked as Chat Noir jumped away. What did Tikki tell him? “Trust yourself.” He took a deep breath, before he swung hi yoyo and followed after the cat.

 

When they arrived at the stadium, Marin saw Stoneheart chase after Kim. Char jumped into action right away, extending his baton to stop the stone giant from chasing. He jumped down in between Kim and Stoneheart. “Hey, is not nice to pick on people that are smaller than you.” Marin just gaped at him. How could he just go down there and banter like that?

Stoneheart seemed to think on that, though. “I guess you’re talking about yourself.” Before attacking Chat, but the cat was quite slippery, and dodged the clumsy attack with ease. Marin seemed frozen, though.

Chat Noir seemed to hold his own, but just as he got a good hit in, the giant grew bigger. “Where are you partner?” Chat called, which made Marin more tense. What should he do? He groaned and ruffled his hair. This was ridiculous. He was a coward. He couldn’t fight a monster like that.

Still, Chat Noir couldn’t do it himself. He believed in him. He was waiting for him, right now. He slapped his cheeks. He had accepted this job. Tikki had entrusted him with this, and that guy down there was going to die, if he didn’t help.

He looked up as Chat let out a startled sound. Stoneheart had grabbed a football goal, and thrown it. Chat had dodged, but he saw how it was about to hit Alya. What was she …

He gaped.

She was filming.

He was about to move, but Chat was faster. He let out a sigh of relief, when Chat’s baton extended and the goal bounced of it, before it could crush Alya.

The only problem was that the small distraction gave Stoneheart the opportunity to grab Chat. Marin jumped into action before he could star overthinking it again, and dived down with his yoyo, wrapping the string around the golem’s legs. “Animal cruelty? You should be ashamed.” He said, before he pulled at the string, and caused the golem to fall, and releasing Chat.

Chat rolled away, and Marin followed him and helped him up. “Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir.”

“It’s cool, Wonderbug. Now, let’s kick his butt.” And with that Chat was running again, but this time. Marin grabbed his tail before he could charge in.

“Wait!” He said as he stopped Chat. “Haven’t you noticed that he gets bigger and stronger with every attack?” The cat was giving him a weird look. Clearly, he hadn’t noticed. “We have to do something different.”

“Different how?” Chat asked.

“Uh, I don’t know.” Marin said as he started to think. However, Chat didn’t give him much time to think as he seemed to already be thinking about new stuff.

“Okay, let’s use our powers.” Marin looked up. “Cataclysm!” Chat shouted and his hand started to glow a weird black glow. “Apparently, I destroy whatever I touch.” He explained. “I don’t need a superpower that destroys everything.” Chat then moved to touch the goal. “No, wait!” Marin called to stop Chat, but it was too late.

The goal turned to rust in seconds. Chat looked at his hand in awe. “Cool.” The he looked at the Golem. “Just you and me now.” And then he charged off. “Time to rumble, soon to be rubble.”

“Chat Noir, wait!” Marin called. However, his warning fell on deft ears as the guy charged in and tried to touch the golem. Nothing happened, though. Marin could see the cat trying to touch multiple times, but nothing. “Uh oh, I guess I only have one shot at using my powers.” He said, before he was kicked and sent back to Marin.

Marin sighed. “And then you only have five minutes, before you change back. Didn’t your kwami tell you this?” He asked. Marin had made sure he at least understood that much.

“I guess I was a little excited about becoming a superhero.” Chat said and smiled. Marin wanted to palm his face. He was paired with an idiot.

“Well, up to me, then.” He said and grabbed his yoyo.

“Lucky charm!” He called and saw at an object appeared out of nothing. He caught it and looked down at what it was.

“A scopa diver suit?” Chat didn’t seem impressed.

“My kwami told me that I had to break the object where the akuma was hiding.” He said as he looked at the suit, trying to figure out what to use it for.

“Well, he is made entirely out of stone.” Chat pointed out. Marin looked at the golem and then noticed something.

“His right fist. He have been holding it closed this entire time. The object in hidden in his fist.” He said. Chat seemed to accept this. “So, what is your great plan then?” Marin looked around. There had to be something.  Then he saw it and smirked. “This.” He said and placed the hose into the suit. Then he looked at Chat. “Don’t resist me. It will work, trust me.” Chat barely got time to blink, before Marin wrapped his yoyo around his ankles and flung him right over to Stoneheart.

Then he jumped to at Stoneheart too. “Catch me if you can.” He taunted, which caused Stoneheart to open his right hand, and grab Marin, but dropping the akumatized object.

Marin turned to Alya. “Alya turn on the water!” he yelled. The girl, who had been sitting the whole time, filming, startled at her name being called, but sprang into action.

When the water got going the suit was quickly was filled with water, and Stoneheart couldn’t keep the hand he held Marin in closed. When it sprang open, Marin hurried over to where the crumbled paper was and smashed it.

A black butterfly flew out of the paper and Marin smiled. The paper that the akuma had been in remade itself in his hand, like he had never broken it.

When the akuma was released, Stoneheart vanished and only Ivan was left.

Chat Noir looked over at Marin. Then he jumped over to him. “You are awesome, like crazy awesome!” Marin blinked and looked at Chat.

Ivan didn’t seem to remember anything. Chat however seemed like he had just witness something far more wonderful, than Marin. “You were incredible. You did it!”

“We did it, Chat.” Marin added quickly. Then he took out his fist and smiled Chat blinked, but then grinned to as he caught on. “Pound it!” they both called, and fist-bumped.

Then Chat’s ring started blipping. “You better get going.” Marin said. Chat smiled. “Well then … I’ll see you another time, Ladybug.” Chat said and bowed. Marin sighed. Guess he wasn’t the only one that thought he looked like that.

He was about to leave, when noticed there was something written on the crumbled paper.

“You’ll never tell Myléne how you feel about her, you wuss.” He read out loud.

“Kim wrote it.”

Marin looked at Ivan. That must have been what Kim and Ivan had been arguing about in class. Marin wasn’t really sure what he should do. “You know, telling someone how you feel is not a bad thing.” He said and smiled.

“Oh my gosh! That was so awesome!” Marin jumped as Alya suddenly appeared. “Are you going to save Paris, How did you get your powers? Was you bit by a radioactive ladybug? What’s your name, sir?”

Marin wasn’t really sure what to answer, but he guessed he needed a name. “Um .. I’m Ladybug.” He said. Might as well be called that, since everyone seemed to resemble him with ladybugs anyway.

 

Marin looked at the footage at his computer. It had been aired like four hours after the attack. He  smiled a little at that, as he saw himself disappear of the stadium. “I actually did it, Tikki.” He said, being proud of himself.

Tikki appeared next to him. “You see? I told you that you’d be up to the job.” Marin smiled and let the little kwami nuzzle against his cheek in a strange kind of hug.

“I guess I actually can do this superhero thing.” He said and smiled. Tikki then landed in his hands. Marin noted that she looked tired. “Are you okay?” He asked and looked worried at her.

“Transforming you to Ladybug takes a lot of power from me.” Tikki explained with a smile. Marin felt a little bad making her this tired. “I just need something to eat and then I’ll be okay.” Tikki reassured. “Okay, what do-”

“Marin! Dinner is ready soon, come down here and help set the table.” Marin flinched. “Mom would kill me if I tried smuggling food up right now.” He said and looked at Tikki with an apologetic look. “Would you be okay, if I brought it after dinner?” He asked. Tikki smiled. “Yeah, I’ll just take a nap in the meantime.” She said. Marin felt bad, leaving her hungry, but he had very little choice at this point. He smiled. “Still can’t believe I beat up a supervillain.” He sand and chuckled, before he walked down to help his parents.

 

Well, he spoke too soon. As dinner finished and he was helping with the dishes he heard another breaking news. He turned to look up as his mother sounded distressed. “What’s going on?” He asked.  His father looked at him and then at the TV.

Marin walked over and started to listen to what the reporter actually was saying. He clasped a hand over his mouth as he saw people being changed into Golems. No, that wasn’t supposed to happen. He defeated the akuma.

He hurried up to his room to find Tikki. “What’s happening! People are turning into stone, Tikki.” He asked. “We defeated Stoneheart.” Tikki turned to him. “Did you capture the akuma?” She still looked very exhausted. His call must have woken her.

“I … What’s capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?” Marin asked. He hadn’t captured it.

“An akuma can multiply if it gets loose. That’s why is must be captured. If Ivan’s emotions become negative again, and the akuma turns him back into Stoneheart, he’ll control the other stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army.”

Marin felt his blood go cold. “So that means this is my fault.” He said. “I knew it! See Tikki, I’m not cut out to be a superhero. I’m only going to mess this up.” Tikki could probably see the guilt in his face, because she was quick to defend her. “Keep calm, it was your first time. You are going to go back and capture Stoneheart’s akuma and do it successfully.”

He wanted to believe the little thing talking to him. He really did, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how he had messed up in the first place. “No, you know I am the wrong guy for this.” He turned to Tikki. “Is Ladybug even supposed to be a guy?” He asked. “I mean, come on. A guy calling himself Ladybug? People are going to find it weird. Chat Noir will be so much better off without me. He seemed like a guy that actually would be good at this superhero gig.”

“Chat Noir can’t capture akuma or restore damage. Only Ladybug can.” Tikki answered him. Marin groaned. Why did things have to be this complicated. “Then find someone else. Anyone else. I can’t do this.” He said. “Marin, the world have already seen Ladybug. Please-” Marin looked down.

“I’m sorry Tikki.” He said and started taking off the earrings. “No, wait-” Tikki started but her protest died.

Marin looked up. Tikki was gone. He looked down at the earrings. Maybe she disappeared when he took them off. He sighed, and put them back into the box. No, it was better if someone else was Ladybug.


	2. Stoneheart, Origins part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin is starting to have doubt about himself. He messed up badly and now he doesn’t know how to fix it. Should he just give the miraculous away to someone else, but who?

The next morning, the stone beings was still standing as statues all across Paris. Marin looked down at the bowl in front of him. He quickly lost his appetite when he continued hearing the bad news from the TV. Guilt was weighing heavily on him.

Tom seemed to spot the gloom that had come over his son’s face. “Listen, Marin.” He said and put a hand on Marin’s shoulder, making the boy looked up at him. “I know how upsetting these kind of news can be, but don’t worry Marin. We got two superheroes out there that are capable and strong.”

That didn’t help, since Marin was one of these supposed superheroes and he had failed. Really, really bad.

“But what if Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t save them, dad? What if they fail?” He asked. Tom frowned, but then smiled. “Then I’ll go rescue them.” Marin watched at Tom grabbed a French bread and used it as a sword. “SuperBaker to the rescue.” Marin chuckled. His dad really did know what to say to make him feel better, even if it didn’t remove the guilt completely. “Thanks dad.” He said and smiled at him. “You are the best.”

Tom gave his son a smile back. It was good to see that his son hadn’t lost every spark of happiness.

Marin looked at the clock. “Better get ready for school.” He said and headed up to his room to grab his bag. Marin stopped on his track as he spotted the black box. The earrings was still in there. He bit his lower lip and moved over. He took a hold of the box.

Tikki had said he was chosen, but why him? He closed his eyes. He had so many questions, but Tikki wasn’t here. He’d have to put the earrings on to ask, but how was he to explain getting earrings? A spontaneous choice? It would be so much easier if a girl had these things.

Marin blinked.

A girl that would be Ladybug. “Alya.”

That girl seemed scared of nothing. She ran after Stoneheart, like right away. He smiled. It would be the right choice. He grabbed his back, and put the box in his inner jacket pocket.

The world would like the new Ladybug better.

He walked over the walk way in his own thoughts. “Hey, dude.”

Marin stopped and turned to see Alya. She seemed happy. “Did you see my video? It was on television, Marin! Television!” Marin smiled a little. At least she seemed to get a kick out of his failure. “Too bad Ladybug and Chat didn’t stop the Stone Golem. Look at what happened to people.”

“They can handle it.” Marin looked up. “How can you be so sure?”

“I saw them. Like Ladybug is so cool. He took Stoneheart out, like it was nothing. He is a bit dreamy too, which is always a plus when you are a hero.” Marin blushed at the comment. “I have decided to make a blog, you know. A ladyblog.” Marin blinked at that. Why would anyone make a blog about him?

“You made a blog?” He asked. “Yes! It’s going to be so cool!” Alya said and smiled. She smiled at Marin. “The video I made yesterday have already like a thousand views or something.” She said. “It’s going to be a hit.”

Marin noticed a huge group of people talking. He couldn’t really see who was in the crowd, but Chloe was the one he noticed, seeing as she was standing a little further away, with Sabino.

“Once a monster, always a monster.” Marin looked up as he heard an angry growl. It was Ivan. Oh, no. he looked towards the sound and saw Chloe laugh after Ivan, who left in a hurry. Tikki had said the Akuma would act up again, if Ivan got mad. He had to stop it.

 

Adrian looked around. Okay, the coast was clear. He grabbed his bag and snuck out. This time he made sure to go out a little earlier than yesterday.

As he ran through the park, Plagg flew out from his pocket.

“You are one of the most strange kids I have met. You would rather go to school, than being home all day, doing nothing. We could sleep at home. Or eat cheese.” The cat kwami got a hungry look on his face.

“You don’t get it Plagg, I’m tired of being alone all the time. I want to meet people. Make friends. You know, go to a normal school live everyone else. I don’t want to be stuck at home, like my dad.” The kwami sighed.

He stopped in the air and groaned. “I feel so weak all of the sudden. I need food.”

Adrian stopped and frowned. “You are the weird one. Why would a cat kwami like Camembert cheese? It’s smells so bad, and makes me small like it too.” Adrian handed over a piece to the kwami, which Plagg ate happily. “It’s the stinky cheese or no transformation. Your choice.”

Adrian sighed and lifted his jacket, so Plagg could hide, before he ran again.

He made it to the door, when he heard the car stop behind him. Nathalie came out again, but this time he didn’t want to hear it. “Nathalie, please. Just tell dad you were too late.” He turned and ran inside.

Nathalie stood outside for a moment, but then sighed. The Gorilla looked at her, as she returned to the car. “I’ll deal with it.” She said and they drove home.

Adrian walked into the school and looked around. Then he spotted Chloe, who was talking to some friends. “Hey Chloe.” He said and smiled at her. “Adrikins!” She called out and ran to him. He smiled, but the announcement of his name, seemed to attract the attention of the entire school. And so, he started to sign autographs. Which didn’t really bother him much. He knew he was famous after all.

“I’ll show you our class room.” Adrian smiled. “Sounds cool.” He didn’t really notice that some people gave him a more non-friendly look.

It took a little longer than normal to arrive at the classroom, since people kept stopping them. Only when Chloe started acting up, they backed off. Adrian wanted to apologize, but he didn’t want to be late either.

“This is your seat.” She said and smiled. “I saved it for you, but unfortunately, I couldn’t get the seat behind you. Some mongrel stole it.” Adrian smiled and looked at the guy, who was going to sit next to him. “Hey, I’m Adrian.” He said and introduced himself.

The guy gave him a cold, unimpressed look. “I take it that you’re a friend of Chloe, huh?” Adrian blinked. What’s with the cold shoulder. He turned to Chloe to ask.

Then Adrian saw the devious look in Chloe’s eyes that meant she was up to no good. His eyes widened as Chloe took out the gum she had been chewing, and put in on the seat behind him. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“The brats that are sitting here, stole my seat, so I’m teaching them a lesson. I’m just making them show us a little more respect.” Adrian frowned. “You think that really necessary?” He asked, as he moved over to try and take the gum away.

“Oh, Adrikins. You need to learn so much about school culture.” Adrian rolled his eyes. He tried to get the gum off, but the thing was really sticky.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. “So mind telling me what you are doing?” He turned his head and was face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He took a moment before he could even talk. “I was just…” He trailed off. The girl in front of him gave him an unimpressed frown. “You know, you-” Then she gasped. Adrian knew she had noticed the gum.

Chloe started laughing, as Adrian was seemingly caught in the act of putting the gum on the seat, instead of taking it off. The stranger looked at Chloe and seemed to come to the dame conclusion.

“Alright, very funny you three.” A girl appeared behind looked too and frowned at Adrian.

“No, no I was trying to get it off.”

“Oh, really?” Adrian felt blue eyes stare him down. He took a deep breath. Then a smirk appeared on the other’s lips which draw Adrian’s attention to them. “Well, that is awfully nice of you.” Adrian didn’t know what was happening. Her tone went from nice, to bitter sweet and dripping with sarcasm. “You friends with Chloe, huh?” She asked, actually glaring at him. Adrian blinked.

He shrank a little and went back to his seat. “Why do people keep saying that?” He muttered to himself. Chloe smirked. “Now, do you see what I mean about respect?” Adrian didn’t. The only thing he seemed to have gotten out of this was pissing off someone on his first day.

“Why didn’t you just tell him, it was Chloe’s idea?” Adrian looked up and over at the guy next to him. Then he blinked,

“He?” The guy next to him stared. “Dude, you didn’t …” Adrian glanced behind him. He could hear a small string of curses, and see a girl with red hair. “Marin, just give up. That gum is stuck.”

“That’s a guy?” He asked completely serious. The guy next to him had the nerves to laugh at him. “You really thought – Oh my god – poor Marin.” Adrian blushed even more when the guy laughed. “Sorry, sorry … Marin may look like a girl, but he’s a guy.” He continued, though in a low tone so the two behind them wouldn’t hear. 

Then the guy poked him. “Still haven’t told me why you’d cover up for Chloe.”

“I have known Chloe ever since I was a kid. She is my only friend, even if she have her flaws. I couldn’t just throw her under the bus like that.” Adrian sighed. Like this, it seemed she’d continue being his only friend. Then he caught onto what Nino actually said.

“Dude, you really need better friends.” Adrian looked at the guy. He was actually smiling. “I’m Nino.” He said and offered his hand. Adrian smiled. Maybe he’d manage to get a new friend after all.

 

Marin looked as Nino shook hands with the new kid. The guy that had put gum on his seat. What the hell? He’d have to talk to Nino about that one later on. What kind of dick move was that? If he hadn’t gone to comfort Ivan, when Chloe had been a huge bitch, he wouldn’t have stupid gum sticking on his fingers.

Ivan hadn’t even entered the classroom yet. It made Marin worry. Maybe suggesting that he wrote a love song wasn’t the best idea, but he hadn’t really had time to think about things like that.

Besides, he had a lot of other things on his mind too. Like the earrings. He still haven’t found a good opportunity to give them to Alya, if she even wanted them. He had asked if she wanted to be a superhero, but he knew himself that a person could change their mind rather quickly, when they were actually in the spot.. He looked over at his friend, as she seemed to look at her phone.

Probably, checking out the blog. About Ladybug, of all things. He wanted to groan and cringe, when he had heard it. Why was his life cursed like this?

He looked up as Myléne came running into the class, but still no Ivan. Marin frowned. Why was … Then the teacher arrived. “Everyone take your seats I’ll do roll call.”

Marin bit his lower lips. This was not good.

“Agreste, Adrian.”

There was a long pause, but the name made Marin pause. Agreste? As in Gabriel Agreste? That was like the most famous fashion designer, and Marin’s favourite. The guy in front of him suddenly jumped out of his seat, causing Marin to jump back and yelp. “Present!” The class laughed a little at the loud announcement.

Marin looked at him. Was he stupid? He looked at the back of the guy’s head. He seemed to be embarrassed about his display, but Nino just gave him a fist bump. Marin’s eyes narrowed. Oh, he was definitely going to ask Nino about this.

“Bourgeois, Chloe”

“Present.” Chloe did it the normal way.

“Bruel, Ivan”

That was when class stopped, as Stoneheart barged in and yelled. “Present!” Marin paled. Shit.

He looked over to Kim and thought quickly about how to protect him, when Stoneheart yelled a new name. “Myléne!” Marin froze. What? Why would he yell at … Oh no.

 

Marin looked after Alya as she ran off. He then proceeded to run to the bathroom to hide. He opened the box and looked at the earrings.

Stoneheart had ran off with Chloe and Myléne. Alya had run after them to get a scoop. Kim was unharmed.

Maybe Stoneheart was mad at Chloe this time, because she was the cause of the bad emotions. He looked at the earrings again.

He closed his eyes. “I can’t believe I’ll be doing this again.” He said.

He walked over to the mirror and put the earrings on again. Tikki appeared. “Marin! I knew you would change your mind.” Marin gave her a small smile.

“I still haven’t changed it yet, but I have no time to find a replacement for me.” He looked at Tikki. “Can you transform me?” He asked.

Tikki shook her head. “Sorry Marin, but I’ll need some food first.” Marin nodded. He had forgotten to feed her. He hoped she wasn’t starving.

“Alright. I will grab some cookies back home, and I will run to the scene. You eat in the meantime.”

 

“If you can hear me Ladybug, I could use a little help.”

So … Kwami’s were slow eaters, Marin reasoned. He saw a car almost smashing Alya. Chat, who was fighting alone, get grabbed by the extra stone beings. He sprint to an alley. “Tikki, we have to go now!” He said and looked at the Kwami.

“Okay, I’m-”

“Spots on!” Marin called, not even caring that Tikki hadn’t finished talking. He could apologize later. He looked down at his suit. Well, at least Tikki remembered to keep the changes he had asked for. He smiled. Before he ran back. First he freed Alya from under the car, helping her up on her feet with a gentle smile. “Stay here. It’s not safe, okay?” He told Alya, who seemed stars truck that a superhero was talking to her.

Then he saw Chat’s baton on the ground and grabbed it. He needed to get to that cat.

He swung himself around using the lampposts to catch up with the Stone beings. Once he reached the one holding Chat, he threw the Baton into the Golem’s hand. “Chat Noir, extend it.”

Chat was quick to get free after that. Ladybug smiled and hurried over to wrap his yoyo around Chat’s leg and pull him away. This caused him to dangle from a lamppost. He smiled down at the cat boy. “So, I guess I’m sorry I was late.” He said. “Kwami needed to eat.” It was a lame excuse, but a right one.

“My lady, have I ever told you that you turn my world upside down?” Ladybug gave Chat an unimpressed smile. Ladybug blinked. Did he just … Then Chat winked.

Oh.

“Oh, we have quite the jokester here, don’t we?” Ladybug said and smiled. Well, at least Chat wasn’t mad. He could live with a harmless jest between friends. Just then, the stone being seemed to have surrounded them. “But I guess, there isn’t much time for joking around, we got to get out of here.” Chat nodded and then both got freed and headed to the roofs.

“Should we not fight them?” Chat asked.

“We need to go to the source.” Ladybug explained. “Only if we get the real akuma, can we stop this madness.” Chat nodded and they headed for where Ivan, or Stoneheart, was.

As they came running Ladybug could hear Mayor Bourgeois call to the monster. “I demand that you release my daughter unharmed.”

Ladybug looked up at the Eiffel tower. There he was.

“You know what? You are welcome to her.” Stoneheart yelled back and then he threw her. Marin gasped. He might hate Chloe, but she would die if she hit the road with that speed.

He ran faster and was just in time to catch her. He could hear her mumbling away in his arms. Her eyes being closed. “You okay, miss?” He asked, not wanting to reveal that he actually knew Chloe. Chloe looked up. “Oh … I …” Ladybug’s eyes widened as he saw a small blush appear on her face.

He blinked a little, before he put Chloe down on the ground. He did _NOT_ want to think of why Chloe Bourgeois was blushing, when he had just saved her. “Well, be careful, okay?” He said and gave her a smile.

If Chloe only knew, she was the reason for this Akuma attack. Still, he was sure she didn’t care. He quickly made his way over to the police barricade.

“We are clear to attack.” The police officer called.

“Wait! Don’t attack.” Ladybug said quickly. “There is still one more up there, and you all know he just gets bigger if he is hit.” However, the police officer didn’t care about Ladybug’s opinion.

“And we should just rely on you? You failed to stop this thing the first time around.” Ladybug bit his lower lip.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Chat stand next to him. “He’s right, you know. I should have captured the stupid butterfly in the first place.” He said in a guilty tone. “I just watch it fly away like an idiot, and now everything is going to hell. I ruined Paris!”

Chat gave him a sympathetic look, but then smiled. “No.” He said and touched Ladybug’s shoulder. Ladybug looked up at Chat. “He’s wrong, because without you, that girl over there would have been dead.” Ladybug looked over at Chloe, who was over at her father, hugging him.

“And without us, they won’t make it, and we’ll prove it to them.” Marin sighed. “I just … ” Chat stopped him. “Trust me on this.”

Ladybug looked at Chat. Why couldn’t he be as brave as this guy? He was in just as much risk as he was. He nodded. “Okay.”

“People of Paris. I am Hawk Moth.” Ladybug looked up. A giant head had appeared in the sky. It seemed to have been made my … butterflies?

“Listen carefully. Ladybug, Chat Noir. Give me your miraculous, the ladybug earrings and the Chat Noir ring, bring then to me now. You have done enough damage already to these innocent people.”

Ladybug glared at the man. What did he think he was trying to achieve with a speech like that? He smirked. Whatever it was, he’ll make sure it would back fire completely.

“Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we all know who the real bad guy is.” He said as he made a small applause alone. He smiled at Chat. Then he turned back to the Moth face. “Let’s not reverse the rules here.” He walked towards the Eiffel tower, knowing that people was probably staring at him.

“Remember, without you here, none of these innocent people would have been transformed into villains.” Unknown to the small awed crowd behind him he continued. “Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us your miraculous!”

With that, Ladybug charged in towards the Tower and jumped up, while opening his yoyo. He had had a little time to find out how to capture the akuma from Tikki while she had been eating. He started rapidly attacking the cloud of butterflies, capturing every one of the akumas that made the face.

He landed down on the platform and turned around to the crowd. “People of Paris! Let me make this promise to you. No matter who out there that wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe.” He took his yoyo in hand and opened it as a swarm of purified butterflies came out.  It was quite the sight.

Chat jumped up to him, as the cheering started. “Nice speech.” Ladybug stiffened and turned. “Oh, well, you know. I guess I finally accepted this Hero gig.” He smiled. He knew how to capture the akumas. He wouldn’t mess up again. “Hope you don’t mind me making promises on your behalf too.” Chat smirked. “Like I’d let you take all the glory, my Lady.” Ladybug frowned. “Would you stop calling me that? I’m a guy.”

Chat chuckled. “You are also a Ladybug.” He said and winked. Ladybug frowned. “You are going to get a kick out of this, aren’t you?” He said. Chat chuckled. “Maybe.”

A groan stopped the happy banter between the two. Ladybug turned to see Stoneheart stand up again. “Help me!” Myléne called. Stoneheart looked at them. “You’ll never take Myléne from me.” He cried out. “Stone beings! Come to me.” Ladybug gasped as the golems all headed for the tower, and started climbing it.

“We are surrounded, what do we do now? We can’t attack him.” Chat asked.

Ladybug looked at him. “Why are you asking me?” He asked. Chat smiled. “Well, you made the plan yesterday. Thought that was how it was going to go from now on.” Ladybug sighed, “Okay, we know where the akuma are.”

“In the hand he have Myléne in. He hasn’t opened it yet.” Well, it seemed that Chat did have some brain. Ladybug smiled. “So, what does that mean?” Chat asked. Ladybug thought it over. “We know he is in love with Myléne.” Then the idea popped. “That’s it. We don’t separate them. We bring them closer together!” He said and smiled. “They are both like head over heels for each other, but they just don’t know it.” It was really obvious for Marin to see it in class that Myléne had feelings for Ivan too.

“I’m not really following you, but I trust you.” Ladybug smiled. Then they headed up in pursuit of Stoneheart. “How exactly are you suppose to get them closer?” He asked as they climped. “By using our powers. Stay here.”

Ladybug reached the top of the Tower and looked down at Stoneheart, who was battling with two helicopters. He hadn’t noticed him yet. Myléne, however had.

“Help me! I’m scared of heights.” Stoneheart looked up and saw Ladybug. He gave the golem a nervous wave. “Everything is going to be alright.” He called back, hoping he was telling the truth.

“Lucky Charm.” He called and a parachute landed in his hand. What was he suppose to do with this?

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” Chat asked. Ladybug could see that the other Golems had caught up on him. He put on the parachute. “We’ll find out soon enough.” He said and took in a deep breath.

Then he readied his yoyo and threw it at Stoneheart. It wrapped around his hand and his head. He pulled the string. The hand holding Myléne was pulled right over to Stoneheart’s face and the two ended up kissing. “Chat!” He called

Stoneheart let go of Myléne out of shock. Chat grabbed the crumbled paper and destroyed it, letting the akuma loose.

This however caused Ivan to de-transform and both Ivan and Myléne was falling.

“Chat, save Ivan!” Ladybug called as he dived for Myléne. He wrapped an arm around Myléne and then turned to snap the Akuma from the air with his yoyo, before it got away again. “Got you!” He smiled, as he released the parachute. He looked at Myléne as they slowly decent to the ground. “Are you okay?” He asked. Myléne seemed to be in shock, but she nodded.

When they landed, he opened the yoyo. “Bye, bye little butterfly.” He said and smiled. He looked at the parachute. Tikki had said something about restoring the damage. Something about casting a cure. “Miraculous Ladybug!” He called. Something red sparkled out and everything that was destroyed in battle was restored.

“It’s beautiful.” Ladybug said.

“Not as much as you.” He blinked. Then he turned around and saw Chat stand there. What? “What did you just say?” He asked. Chat winked. “I don’t know what you are talking about, my Lady.” He said with a smirk.

Ladybug wanted to frown and protest. Chat had definitely said something. Chat then presented him with the paper. He folded it out and looked at it. It was a love song. He smiled.

He walked over and handed it over to Myléne. “You should read this.” He said and smiled as he walked back to Chat. He chuckled as they hugged. “Aw, they are so made for each other.”

“Have anyone ever told you that you act like a girl?” Ladybug blinked. Then he frowned and looked at Chat. “Have anyone told you that you are annoying?” Chat chuckled. “More than I’d like to admit.” He said and winked.

“But that’s why we are made for each other, my Lady.” Chat said as he grabbed Ladybug’s hand and moved it up to his mouth, like a gentleman would kiss a lady’s hand. Ladybug quickly moved it away. “You are taking this joke way too far, Chat.” He said, not quite able to keep the blush on his cheek down.

Blip

“Oh, that’s my cue, got to go. Bye.” Ladybug said, happy to get out of this weird flirting atmosphere. He didn’t know why, but Chat’s attitude made his heart beat very fast.

Unknown to Ladybug, Chat stayed a little longer staring after him.

 

“So, by the time I made the way to the Eiffel tower, the battle was already over.” Alya complained. Marin smiled.

“Hey don’t worry. I’m sure there will be other times, where you can meet them.” He said, though secretly he hoped Hawk Moth would just stop.

“You’re right, Marin.” Alya smirked. “Next target, Ladybug: and exclusive interview.” That made Marin chuckle. “Sounds exciting.”

“Wait, what about this? Finding out who is really behind those masks.”

That made Marin pause a little, before he actually laughed. “Well, good luck with that, Alya. You have my support.” He said and smiled.

Like hell he’d let the entirety of Paris know he was Ladybug.

Adrian arrived a little later after having gotten a lecture from his father, but he was too happy to care. He was allowed to go to school. Really, go to class. Not just slipping past. His bodyguard would bring him here every day.

He got out of the car and walked up the stairs.

He could actually make friends!

When Marin and Alya arrived at class, they took the seats as before. “Marin?” Marin looked up as Nino turned to him. “Yeah, what’s up Nino?” He asked. He then remembered. “I have some question for you, dude.”

“Well, They can wait. I have to talk to you first.” Marin blinked. What did Nino have to tell him? “I just wanted to tell you not to be too hard on Adrian. He really was trying to get the gum off the seat, you know.” Marin looked at the empty seat in front of him.

“He was?” He asked. Nino nodded.

“Marin. Move out of that seat! It’s mine!” Chloe yelled as she walked up to him. “Get lost already.” Marin frowned and looked at Chloe. Any other day he might have given in to her persistence, and just given her the stupid seat, but today he was still on a high after defeating Stoneheart.

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.” He said and was a little proud that he didn’t need Alya to back him up to put Chloe in her place.

“And what is that suppose to mean?” Chloe asked.

“It means that I’m not putting up with your bullshit anymore. You are not getting this seat. It’s mine. You and your attitude can go to the front row, where it won’t bother anyone else.”

Chloe gasped. The class, however laughed. Chloe glared at them, then at Marin. “You regret this Marin.” He growled, before she retreated to her seat.

Adrian chose that exact moment to come into the room. Marin gave him a curious look, as he remembered what Nino had said. It still seemed impossible. Why didn’t he just tell him, then?

Nino gave him a friendly wave. Marin gave Adrian a look, but he wasn’t really convinced yet. He gave him the cold shoulder, but couldn’t help but notice hoe Adrian’s shoulders fell, when he did.

 

“Dude, you want to make friends, right?” Adrian looked over at where Nino was sitting.

“Well, go talk to Marin. About the chewing gum.”

“But what do I say to him?” He asked at a loss.

“Just be yourself.” Nino said, and made hand gestures.

Adrian sighed. He didn’t think being himself would help in this scenario.

He did, however, get his chance to speak to Marin earlier than he expected. He was on his way home, when he noticed it raining. His father had seen the broadcast this morning and had provided him with an umbrella.

He was glad to have it.

As he was about to head out to the car, he spotted Marin, who was standing by the door. He was glaring at the sky. Adrian guessed he didn’t have an umbrella.

“Hey.” Adrian tried.

Marin gave him an unimpressed look. “What you want?” He asked. His mood already bad, because of the rain.

Adrian felt a little sad that his attempt to be friendly had been shut down so easily.

“Look, I just wanted to say that I didn’t put gum on your seat. I was about to take it off.” Marin looked surprised at him. “Wha … I didn’t …” Marin started. He bit his lower lip, and then looked away. “I mean, um … Nino may have mentioned it to me.” He said. That surprised Adrian.

“So let’s start over. I’m Adrian.” He said and smiled.

“Ma-Marin.” Marin stammered out. “ Adrian opened his mouth to say something more, but a honk interrupted them.

“I got to go. Here.” He handed over the umbrella. “You can borrow this, if you hate the rain.” Marin stood a little in shock, when he was given the umbrella, but when he took a hold of it, he accidentally closed it. Adrian blinked and Marin peeked from under it, with a small blush, before he chuckled a little too. “See you tomorrow, Marin.” He said and smiled as he turned. “S-See you.”

When he got home Plagg came out. “First day of school, and we already have two sweethearts.” Adrian blushed. “Plagg! He’s a guy.” He said. “He’s just a friend.”


	3. Epilogue, Origins part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan made after match from the double episode of the origin story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to add in a kind of epilogue for each episode as I finish writing them. Obviously there won’t be one for the Ladybug and Chat Noir episode, as there are the part two, but I’ll make this for both of them  Hope you’ll like them. These stories will be completely original, but again I will say there might be spoilers for the cartoon.

Marin woke the next morning as the alarm went off for what must be the tenth time. “Marin, please, just get up.” Marin waved his hand to make Tikki go away. “Just give me like, ten more minutes, mom.” He mumbled. Tikki sighed. “Marin!”

Marin startled and jerked up to look around, when he recognized that, it was not his mother’s voice. His head snapped to Tikki. Then he relaxed. “Oh, it’s just you, Tikki.” He said and sighed as he scratched his hair. He yawned. He looked at the clock. He still had time. “I guess I have to get use to another one nagging me to get up.” He muttered, before he smiled. “At least you are better at it than dad.”

He took a quick shower, and then got dressed. Then he looked over at Tikki. “Let’s go, Tikki.” He said and smiled at her. Tikki smiled and flew over. She hid in his bag. Marin smiled. He’d have to walk around to cookies too.

He went down to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast.

“Marin, look at this for a second.” Marin looked up as his father waved him over. He walked over and noticed that the TV was on. They was still reporting on the events from yesterday. “Seems like our superheroes really did save all those people.” Tom smiled at Marin. “See? Nothing to be worried about.”

He smiled at his dad. “Yeah, dad. You were right.” He said and smiled. Then he chuckled. “But Ladybug is still a weird name to a superhero.” Marin commented, which made His dad laugh. “Maybe, but he got the job done. He can call himself whatever he wants.” His dad said.

Marin ate his breakfast without any more interruptions. Then his phone blipped again. He looked down at it. It was a text from Alya. He smiled. She had asked for his number yesterday.

“What is this?” He jumped as his mother had sneaked up behind him. “Who is this Alya, dear?” She asked. “Mom, she’s a friend. I’m sitting next to her in class.” Then he looked at her. “And no, mom. There is nothing between us.” Sabine shook her head. “Silly Marin. I already know that.” She winked. “She’s not your type. But have you told her, dear?” Marin blushed.

“I don’t know how to tell her, mom.” He groaned. He took his head in his hand. “It’s not that easy.” He muttered. Sabine looked at him. “Most of your class knows anyway.” She pointed out. “Mom, just leave it be, okay. Not like they all know.” He whined. “I don’t want to start a conversation with ‘hey, girl. I’m gay, what do you think of that?’ Seriously, it’s not something I should just say that casually.” He said as he finished putting away the dirty dishes.

“You should be the one to tell her, though.” Marin closed his eyes. There she went, trying to guilt trip him. “Okay, okay. I’ll do it.” He said and looked at her. “Just don’t use the tone on me.” He said. His mother gave him that smug smile that told him she had won. He sighed. He was just a pushover.

 

Marin was not ready for this. Definitely not ready.

“Doesn’t he looked handsome?”

“Oh my god, He’s just so dreamy.”

“He’s like, the best thing that have happened to Paris.”

“I actually touched him yesterday, you know. In the passing. The smile he gave me made me all jelly.”

“Well, with looks like that, I’d be surprised if he was even on the market.”

Marin blushed. Everywhere there was people with magazines about him. Well, Ladybug to be exact, but still … Did all of them have to make him sound like a wet dream come true.

“Have you heard that the Ladyblog is going to try and expose who Ladybug actually are?”

“I have. I’m so cheering for her. I want to meet Ladybug so much!”

Marin tensed up. Oh, he was definitely not going to be discovered now. That’s for sure. He’d never live it down.

“Marin!” He turned to see Alya come running over.  He kind of wanted to strangle her right now. “have you seen it! Everyone is so hype about Ladybug.” She seemed very smug about it all. “Yeah, not like I can blame them. Not every day people get two superheroes.” Then he blinked.

What about Chat Noir? He hadn’t heard a single person talk about him. He turned to Alya. “They are only talking about Ladybug, though.” He pointed out. “We got two, right?” Alya chuckled. “Well, Ladybug is just better, I guess.” She shrugged.

Marin frowned over at that. “He seemed to be just as important as Ladybug, though.”

“You weren’t there Marin. Ladybug is just so cool. I bet he’d been able to do it alone.” Marin frowned, but didn’t comment on it. It seemed like it was useless anyway.

“I’m guessing you are over the whole missing the last battle yesterday, then.” He said and smiled at her. “You just had to remind me about that, didn’t you?” She said and gave him an annoyed look. Marin chuckled. “You seemed a little too smug today.” He said. “I wanted to get you down to the level of us other lower mortals that doesn’t have a blog that the entirety of Paris are following.” He said.

He chuckled as he walked into the school. “Hey Marin.” Marin jolted. He turned his head and saw Adrian get out of the car outside and smile at him. “Oh, hey … hey Adrian.” He said and looked panicked around. He still remembered that embarrassing scene from yesterday, and Adrian’s brilliant smile, when he laughed.

“I thought maybe we could-”

“Sorry! I don’t, I mean I-” He looked away. “I’m … class … Gotta go … Bye!” He waved and headed for the classroom to get to his seat. He knew Adrian was probably giving him strange looks, but honestly, he did not know how to react around him.

Marin quickly took hit seat. When he sat down, he buried his face in his book. “What happened dude? You acted so weird.”  He turned his head and saw Alya sit down next to him. “I know you don’t like Adrian after the gum thing.”

“I don’t hate him … ” Marin protested weakly. Alya blinked. “You don’t?” She asked. “I mean, he didn’t do it. He was trying to get it off. It was just me making conclusions yesterday.” He said and fiddled with his fingers.

“Then, what was that avoidance trick you just did out there? You clearly couldn’t get away from him fast enough.” Marin flinched and looked away. “It’s … it’s nothing.” He said and looked at his hands. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure what is was about. Adrian just made his heart pound really fast.

“Oh, I get it.” Marin jerked up and looked at Alya. “You are embarrassed to tell him that it’s okay, after the way you acted towards him yesterday.” Marin blinked. That … that might be it.

 

Adrian was shocked when Marin ran away from him. Had he done something wrong? He thought that the misunderstanding had been cleared yesterday. He let out a sad sigh. Maybe he could ask Nino about it.

“Well, he ran like there was fire on his ass.” Plagg snickered. “Quiet.” He muttered back at the kwami. He walked into the class and saw Marin lying on the desk with his face down. Was he tired?

He sat down. “Did you get to talk to Marin?” Nino asked.

“I did, but now he’s just avoiding me.” Adrian said with a sad smile. Nino frowned.

“You serious?” He asked. Adrian nodded.

“I said hey to him this morning, and he just ran off.” Nino frowned.

“That … doesn’t sound like Marin at all.”

Adrian shrugged. “I don’t know.” Nino gave him a small smile. “We’ll figure it out.” He petted Adrian’s shoulder.

Then class started. Adrian’s attention went to the books and the notes he wrote down.

Marin’s attention went to Adrian. He would glance at him every now and then. It was so weird, but he couldn’t keep his attention away from him.

Unknown to him, Alya had seemed to notice the glances.

 

“Marin, wanna have lunch together?” Marin looked up at Nino. “Sure Nino, I’ll …” He paused as he saw Adrian stand next to Nino. He tensed, “I mean …”

“He’d love to, but if you want him to join, then you have to include me too.” Marin looked to his side as Alya spoke. Nino smiled. “Sure, you seem like a cool girl. Come join us, when you have finished packing your bags.” With that the two left for the cantina.

“Okay, you spill. You have done nothing but glance at Agreste this entire class.” Alya whispered at him. Marin paled a little. “I-I … I didn’t! I was just … I mean …” He groaned. It didn’t matter. He knew what was happening and he honestly didn’t know if he could keep denying it any longer.

“I’ll tell you about it, but not here.” He whispered back. Alya gave him a suspicious look, but nodded as he guided her somewhere, where they could talk in private. “Alright, spill, Buster.” Alya said.

“I … I’m, well, I might be … “ He hesitated. This was harder than he thought, “I’m gay.” He whispered and closed his eyes. When there was silence for a while, he opened one and looked at Alya. She was staring at him with her mouth open like a fish. “Alya, please just say something. Your expression is just freaking me out.” He said.

“You … you are gay?” She asked. Marin flinched and nodded. “Oh my god! You totally have a crush on Adrian!” Alya suddenly yelled. Marin panicked and clasped a hand over her mouth. “Not so loud!” He cried out. God, what if someone heard. Marin looked around in panic. “Please, just keep it quiet.” He said in an almost begging tone.

Alya looked at him. “How many knows.” Marin looked down. “Chloe knows. Other than that, there is Nathanël, Myléne, Ivan, Juleka, Rose and Alix.” He said.

“Chloe knows?” Alya looked surprised at that. Marin flinched and nodded. “She found out, like a year and a half ago.” He mumbled. “Have tried making my life a living hell after that.” He sighed. Alya gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Look dude, I’m totally cool with it.” He looked up at her. “Really?” He asked. Alya smiled and nodded. Then she got a more devious smile on her face. “In fact, I want to help you.” Marin blinked, not really following her.

“You would? Wait, help me with what?” He asked.

“With getting Adrian, of course.” Alya said and winked. Marin blushed. “No! H-He’s not … he wouldn’t look at me that … I don’t …” He didn’t even know how to get the right words out right now. Alya smiled.

“Adrian have never been outside before. His only friend have been Chloe. He have never had the time to find out what he actually likes.” Alya said and winked. “He might be gay too.”

“But Chloe-”

“Chloe have no claim on him. You can clearly see that he doesn’t like her like that, if you see how he reacts to her.” But Chloe had said he adored her.

“No more time thinking, Buster. Nino and your prince are waiting.” Marin panicked, but could do nothing but let Alya drag him to the cantina to meet up with the two boys.

 

So, today had been very hectic. The lunch was uneventful. Marin could barely talk to Adrian, but at least he had seemed to make Adrian realize that he didn’t in fact hate him. Just very shy.

When class was over Alya insisted to be invited home to Marin, so they could start planning how to get Adrian to like Marin. Alya was surprised at Marin’s room. She hadn’t been expecting the various sewing machine and other materials that Marin used to make his clothes. When he explained that he made most of his own clothes, she was honestly surprised. She also wanted to see his designs.

Then they spent all the time talking about his designs and none on Adrian, which Marin was more than happy about.

When she went home, it was dinner time. He spent the evening with his parents, helping his dad decorating cakes and other stuff.

It was rather late, when he finally was back in his room alone. He had grabbed a tray of cookies from the kitchen, and placed on the table. “Tikki?” He asked. The red Kwami came out from her hiding and smiled. “A crush, huh?” She said with a giggle. “That’s sounds so exciting!” She squealed. Marin groaned. “Why are people so invested in my love life?” Me muttered for himself and sat down.

“We have to go out tonight.”

“Right … ” Marin blinked. “Wait? What?” He asked and looked at Tikki. “What do you mean with going out, Tikki?” He asked.

“Ladybug and Chat needs to protect the city. That mean you need to patrol.” Tikki said. “You two needs to make a schedule.” She sounded so happy. Marin blinked. “You mean patrol. At night.” He asked. Tikki nodded. Marin groaned. “How am I supposed to wake, if I have to patrol all night?” He moaned.

Tikki gave him an apologetic smile. “Hopefully no Akuma would appear at night, but we need to be on the safe side.” Marin groaned, but nodded. He could easily see why it would be a good idea. “Okay, but how do I get in contact with Chat?” He asked.

“We call him.”

“We can call him?”

“Your Yoyo and his Baton have communication devices in them. If you call him, his kwami can sense you are trying to get in contact with him.” Marin nodded. “Okay, that’s a neat way to get in contact.” He said and smiled.

“Spots on!”

 

“You called me here, my Lady.” Ladybug turned to Chat Noir. He gave him a smile. “You are going to keep calling me that, aren’t you kitty?” Chat’s masked moved like he was lifting an eyebrow.

“If you are calling me Lady, then you are my Kitty.” Ladybug said and winked. “It’s only fair, Chat.”

“Indeed, but you have still not told me the reason for this late night rendezvous.” Chat said and moved closer. “Or did you just miss me this much?” He asked with a smirk.

Ladybug chuckled. “Well, aren’t you going all out tonight?” He asked. He placed a hand on his hip. “My kwami said we should do patrols.” He explained. Chat looked at him. “Patrols?” He asked. “Yeah, you know. Just a quick round around Paris, to make sure not crime or wrongs are happening.” He said and smiled. “The problem is, that I have to get up early, like every day, so I can’t really handle it every day.” He said.

Chat flinched. “Yeah, I also often have things to do early.” He said. Ladybug nodded. “Yeah, I guessed that much. So, my suggestion is that we switch. Every other day we patrol alone and make a round. If an akuma attacks, we’ll call the other, but otherwise, we’ll make the patrol alone.” He smiled. “But no patrol Sunday.” He said. “I’m not doing that. I have a hard time getting up Monday already; I’m not going on patrol Sunday.”

Chat chuckled. “Alright, my lady. Every other day, and then a free day on Sunday.” Ladybug smiled. “Thanks Chat.”

“I see you are trending on the internet.” Ladybug looked at him. “What?” He asked. “Ladybug is the new trend, it seems. You are the thing everyone talks about.” Ladybug blushed a little. It was actually pretty cute, if Chat was honest with himself.

“I really don’t think that I did anything that makes me deserve that kind of attention.” Ladybug remembered the morning at school. It was just so embarrassing. And people thought he was straight as Ladybug. Still, it made it harder to believe Marin was Ladybug, so …

“You saved Paris, my Lady. The attention is well deserved.” Chat said. Ladybug shook his head. “We saved Paris, Chat. Both of us. You should have just as much attention.” Chat shrugged. “Must be the bad luck giving you all the attention then” He said and winked. Honestly, Chat got enough attention as Adrian, so he was glad to not be in the spotlight.

“It’s just not fair.” Chat blinked. “I would never have been able to get to the akuma without you.” Ladybug said. “You are an important partner to me, Chat.” Ladybug smiled at him. That smile was …

It was just like the one his mother always gave him.

“I … Thank you, my lady.” He said, not really sure what else to say. He looked away. “S-So, what about today? Is our patrol plan beginning today?” He asked. Ladybug nodded. “I thought today, we’d do it together, go get a feel of it, then I’ll start tomorrow and you’d take the day after.” Chat nodded.

He took out his baton and got ready to leap.

“So, my lady.” He said as they leaped from roof to roof. Ladybug looked at him. “What’s up, Kitty?” He asked him. “How are you feline tonight?” Ladybug stopped in his track. Chat stopped too, and turned to Ladybug. “What’s the matter, my Lady? Chat’s got your tongue?”

Ladybug then laughed, “Your puns are so awful, Chat.” He said and smiled. The smile made Chat want to see it more. “My pawns are meowjestic.” He said and winked. Ladybug chuckled and shook his head. “Stop bugging me, and let’s finish this patrol, Chat.” He said and smiled, before he started running again.

Chat blinked. Did Ladybug just … He grinned as he followed him. His lady was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might take a little while to get to the next episode, but this fic is over.
> 
> Next time I'll be tackling Pixelator and Guitar villain, Hope you'll forward to it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick notice here. I was out on the internet trying to figure out a good costume for Ladybug. Sorry to say guys, but I didn’t think my Marin would ever see himself walking around in a complete red suit with polka dots. So, I took inspiration from the following picture as to his costume:   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/82/a6/bf/82a6bfe2c75d8a85944394cdfac45ed8.jpg


End file.
